


Best Thing I’ve Ever Heard

by QueenMaeve



Series: MCU RarePair Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hearing aids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaeve/pseuds/QueenMaeve
Summary: Tony found Clint’s hearing aids. Clint wants to say thank you.





	Best Thing I’ve Ever Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills Square I3: Domestic for the MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019
> 
> This story was inspired by this _amazing_ (and NSFW!) art by [LeeHan Ji](https://twitter.com/leehanjiart/status/1138255642332782592)! Definitely go drool over all that amazing art!
> 
> I was blessed with a beautiful bevy of betas for this fic: [Loran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri), [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah), [Gabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227), [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks), and [brokenEisenglas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas). They were amazing, and I appreciate all of their help. All remaining mistakes are definitely my own.

“Clint? Where are you?” Tony paused, then muttered under his breath, “Why am I calling you when I’m holding your hearing aids _in my hand?”_

Tony wandered through the beach house where the team was having a well deserved vacation. Although it was much easier to track down Clint when they were someplace where Jarvis was installed, Tony still had occasional difficulties, because Clint felt the need to test his infiltration skills against Jarvis’ sensors whenever he had gone too long without a mission. 

Tony passed through the kitchen, the living room and the rec room, before circling around to some of the empty guest rooms. He had, of course, booked the biggest beach house he could find, in case people wanted to spread out, but it seemed like most of them preferred to share. Jan, Nat and Carol had all chosen a room together, and he was fairly certain they really were just having a sleepover because Carol and Rhodey were absolutely devoted to each other. As opposed to Steve and Bucky, who were sharing a room for less PG rated reasons.

While walking a hall, he heard a rustling in one of the unclaimed guestrooms. He knocked lightly, and when there was no response, pushed open the door to a lovely view of Clint’s ass, beautifully presented as the other man rummaged under the bed. 

“Hey … birdbutt?” he asked, still with no reaction. Tony allowed himself a perfunctory struggle with his conscience, then gave the presented ass a nice, quick swat. 

“Hey!” Clint yelled as his head popped up from where he had been rummaging under the bed. “Oh, hi, Tony! What was that for?” he asked, a shade too loud. 

“You couldn’t hear me,” Tony said innocently despite how much he was actually enjoying how intently Clint read his lips. 

“Yeah, I lost my hearing aids again. I’ve been looking for them since breakfast.” Clint moved as if to look under the dresser, but was clearly hampered by the need to keep an eye on Tony so he could read his lips.

“In one of the empty guestrooms? Why would they be in here?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Bucky,” Clint said simply, as if that explained everything. Which it sort of did. The two of them pranked each other incessantly.

“Well, it wasn’t him this time. Here, I found them under your pillow when I was looking for -- Uh. when I was making the bed.” Tony held out the custom-colored purple hearing aids. 

“Thanks!” Clint put them in quickly, and his voice lost that subtle, slightly-too-loud quality it had when his hearing was limited. “Wait, did you say you were making the bed? You’ve never made a bed in your life.” 

“Yep, trying something new on vacation,” Tony backed towards the door to leave, ignoring Clint’s smart remark. “Well, I’m just gonna go join the others on the beach. You should come, too, since you have your ears now.”

“Tony, wait.” Clint took a step forward, his eyes still locked on Tony's lips, but this time with a look of hunger. “I didn’t get to thank you properly.” 

“No thanks necessary, Merida. Just don’t want to have to hunt you down everytime we want to go swimming.”

“Tony,” Clint pressed him to the wall next to the door. “I really want to thank you. And we have this empty room to ourselves, and everyone else is at the beach. Let me show you how much I appreciate you.” His arms slowly wrapped around Tony’s slightly smaller body, holding him close.

“If you insist. It really was, oooh, no big deal.” Tony was getting breathless, the way he always did at the feel of Clint’s muscular warmth pressed against him. He ran his hands up Clint’s thick biceps.

“It is to me. To be able to hear all the sounds you make ... Let me hear you, baby.” Clint kissed Tony’s neck, nibbled his ear, coaxed the whimpers and groans from his body using his mouth and his hands no matter how Tony tried to hold them in. “This is always a big deal. I want to hear what I do to you, wanna hear how good you feel.”

“Oh, baby, yes” Tony moaned. “You make me feel so good. Fuck! Yeah, always, so good.” Tony was rapidly becoming a mess, leaning against the wall to grind his hips against the body holding him captive. “Clint, please! I need you to touch me.” 

Clint's hand roamed low, lightly teasing along the fabric across Tony's thighs, 

“I _am_ touching you, baby.” Clint captured Tony’s mouth to stifle the inevitable complaints the comment was clearly intended to provoke. Tony allowed the obvious diversion, moaning into Clint’s mouth, hands rising to wrap around the back of his neck. Clint slid one hand down Tony’s back, until he could wrap it around the smaller man’s waist, using the other to cup Tony’s ass perfectly. He used his new handhold to start a slow, sinuous rhythm with their hips, keeping Tony’s shoulders against the wall all the while. He pulled his lips off of Tony’s to press their foreheads together and his own desperation started to leak through. “Let me hear you, baby, tell me what you want.”

Tony groaned, and let the words spill forth. “Clint, yes, sweetheart, I want you. I need you. Everything you want to give me, please.” His hips bucked harder against Clint’s, trying to get him to go faster. He raked his nails down Clint’s back, impeded by the t-shirt that was stretched obscenely by the man’s broad shoulders.

Clint moaned into Tony’s neck, evidently unable to hold up his head anymore as he fumbled for the button of Tony’s pants. “Keep talking, baby, I want to hear all the pretty noises you make.” He licked at Tony’s olive skin distractedly, teasing as he worked Tony’s pants down past his thighs. 

“Oh, how do you expect me to talk when you’re touching me like that? You feel so good, babe, love the way you hold me. C’mon, Clint, please, touch me!” Tony begged shamelessly. 

Clint moaned again, as if unbearably aroused by the sound of Tony’s pleasure. “I just wanna thank you properly for letting me hear you, baby.” Having to be quiet in the un-soundproofed beach house had been a challenge. He paused for a second, hips and hands stilling momentarily. Tony let out a whine and thrust against him, but Clint held him steady. “What were you looking for under my pillow?”

Tony blushed, then writhed in his arms. “I was checking to see if we had enough lube for the rest of our vacation, but at this rate we won’t need any!”

Clint grinned, then hooked a thumb into Tony’s briefs, pulling down just the front so his dick was exposed before pressing his own still-clothed cock against him. “Am I teasing you, baby?” he asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there. I love the way you sound when you come; I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

Tony’s breath shuddered out at the sudden rough friction against his aching cock, his hips thrusting almost involuntarily despite the chafing of the denim. He was begging in earnest now, trying to get more out of Clint. His hands flitted everywhere, pulling their hips together, grabbing Clint’s hair as profanities and pleas fell from his lips. 

Clint pulled him closer, a hand roaming down Tony’s back, fingers skipping along the bunched material of his beater. He groaned low as that hand moved the rest of the way down, firmly gripping his ass. Soft lips met his, and he couldn’t stop himself from seeking more. Clint’s kisses were too slow, unsatisfactory in their apparent quest. Tony grumbled in frustration, needing more. Clint gladly obliged. 

Clint plunged his tongue into Tony’s open mouth, kissing his breath away, before pulling back and sinking to his knees. Tony’s head hit the wall with a thud and Clint laughed, satisfied. 

“Red’s a good color on you, babe,” he mumbled. Deft fingers pulled the briefs down as Clint whistled his appreciation. “But,” he said as he scraped his nails along the sensitive skin of Tony’s plush behind, “I bet these will look even better on the floor.”

Tony groaned in response, head rolling forward as he tried to glare down at his rather mouthy boyfriend. “You gonna test that theory? Or do you plan to just keep talking?”

“You’d better do the talking then, if you want me to help you with this,” Clint shot back as he pulled the fabric down. Before Tony could sass him back, Clint licked his lips then sucked him down. 

Tony’s head hit the wall once again as he braced his shoulders on the wall. Even without Clint’s hands to hold him there, his shaky legs held, hips bucking into the heat of Clint’s mouth. He wailed once before biting down on the side of his hand to muffle his cries. Clint pulled off immediately, ignoring Tony’s desperate hands.

“Let me hear you, baby, or I’ll stop.” The little teasing licks he gave to the head of Tony’s cock weren’t enough. Frustrated, Tony reached for Clint’s hair while his partner expertly avoided his grasp. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he whined. “Please don’t stop! Anything you want, you feel so good, I want your mouth on me, please!” He broke off with a cry when Clint took him in his mouth as far as he could and started sucking him again in earnest. When he was reduced to panting, Clint’s movements on his cock slowed. Big hands kneaded at his thighs as Clint looked up at him. The sight of his generous lover at his feet, lips stretched around his cock, asking only for Tony’s praise pulled the noises out of him without his volition. “Oh my god, baby, I do not deserve you. You look so good, you make me feel so good, please, baby, I’m begging you,” he babbled, forcing the words out as Clint picked up the pace, fucking his own mouth with Tony’s cock, hands against Tony’s ass, pulling to encourage him to thrust his hips. “Ooh, baby, yes!”

He registered the loss of one of Clint’s hands and missed its warmth on his skin, until he realized that Clint was fumbling with his own cock even as he continued to work Tony over. The thought of Clint getting himself off like this was too much for Tony, and he lost the ability to form words. He was reduced to moaning as he felt the rapid motion of Clint’s arm against his leg and realized how close to his own release Clint must be. 

“Shit, baby, I’m close,” Tony forced the words out as his hips pistoned even faster than Clint’s guiding hand. “I’m gonna come!” In response, Clint sucked even harder and for the first time let out a moan of his own. It wasn’t until there were once again two hands gripping his ass that Tony realized that Clint had come at his feet and that was enough to push him over the edge. 

Tony gripped Clint’s blond strands as he came into that willing mouth, slowing their motions as the silken grip on his cock became unbearably overwhelming. He released his hold on Clint’s hair, instead running his fingers through it as Clint finally pulled off and rested his head against Tony’s thigh. 

Vaguely, Tony registered his own voice mumbling nonsensical compliments as Clint turned glassy eyes up to watch the words fall from Tony’s lips. “--so good to me, baby, you make me feel so good. Every time we’re together, I can’t imagine how it’s this good. Love you, love the way you make me feel, I wanna make you feel good, too, baby.” Tony kept up the steady stream of praise until Clint took a deep breath, then stood, blatantly dragging his body along Tony’s. Tony revelled in the intimacy of the gesture, even as he twitched his hips away from the stimulation. He relaxed into Clint’s embrace, only to shudder at the feather-light kisses Clint trailed up his neck. 

A moment later, Clint whispered in his ear and Tony flushed at his words. “Thank you for my ears, baby. You’re my favorite thing to listen to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any rarepair suggestions for the Bingo! Pairs with fewer than 1500 fics on AO3 are eligible.


End file.
